Death Around the Corner
by TodayTomorrowYesterday
Summary: When Hawkeye is taken by an unknown terrorist group how will the Avengers rescue him? What about his siblings? Will they be able to help locate and save him before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**This is my first ever Avengers fanfiction so please don't hate on it completely please!**

**Prologue-**

Tyson Brandt stood next to the shooting range watching the three children take their respected stances.

One holding a gun, another held a lethal bow, and the last had multiple knives enclosed in their little fists.

The proud father raised a single hand and with happy grin on his face called, "On your mark get set, go!"

Arrows, knives, and bullets whizzed through the air, lodging themselves into the faraway targets. Seconds later the rain of death ended and silence settle over them.

"Let's go see how ya'll did then. Come on!" Tyson yelled to them. Hurried the kids raced the targets eager to see how they'd done.

The first target sported next to none yellow to be seen in the target's center. The next had arrows sprouting from the middle in a cluster. And finally the last target was pierced with an area of throwing knives not showing even an inch of yellow.

"Amazing all of you! Absolutely brilliant!" Tyson cheered and went on to praise each of his children.

"Will, that was so much better now that you've stopped squinting. And Clint my boy, your aim is uncanny. Ria, my sweet girl you have improved so much I'm so proud of all of you." The young triplets smiled and nodded happily.

"Tyson! What are you doing! I told you that letting them play with these weapons is much too dangerous!" A shrill voice yelled and they turned to see Stacy Brandt running towards them with Barney in tow. **(AN/ It explains later why some of the kids changed their last name.)**

"I know sweetheart but they love it so much and look at how they've done," Tyson said.

"It doesn't matter if their perfect, this is much too dangerous for seven year olds. Now, come on we have to hurry if we don't want to miss the carnival. Come along then."

"Yes mother," multiple voices mumbled in unison as they followed her.

* * *

The show started with a man named the Swordsman preforming impressive tricks, and then another man began to juggle fire. It was completely breathing.

That is, until he fumbled and set the tent to flame.

People screamed and ran for the exits, clowns tripped over themselves trying to get some water to dampen it but the fire just kept going.

The four children and their parents ran for an exist. The kids escaped, their parents did not.

Later that evening the Swordsman and a man who went by Trigshot found them all alone.

"Hey kids?" Trigshot asked.

"Yeah?" Barney replied, warily stepping in front of his siblings.

"How would you like a new life?"

**Sorry for such a lame beginning but I promise to have more chapters in the future that are all hopefully much better. **

**_ThingTwo =D**


	2. Reunion

**Chapter 1- Reunion**

The two women stood by the closed door. The redhead nodded to the blonde who in turn removed her gun and shot the circuit box, instantly the lights went out.

_Show time, _she thought as her friend picked the lock with the help of her night vision goggles. Fifteen more seconds until the backup generators kick in.

"We're good," the redhead whispered. Together they crossed the threshold, pointing their guns in unison at the unsuspecting agents.

The blonde shut the door as the lights began turning back on. No one spoke; the silence was near deafening till blond-haired agent lowered his gun slowly.

"Ria? Nat?" Then all heck proceeded to break lose.

"You know these people?" "What's going on?" "Will!" "Did she just call you Will?" "Why'd she call you Will?"

The questions jumbled up until the red-haired woman yelled, "Shut up unless you want to lose an eye!" Silence answered her remark. "Good, now listen up. We need agent Brandt for a classified mission. If you're up for it then you'll be transferred to a new department. So, any questions?"

"A couple," the man who looked like the leader spoke. "Who are you two?"

"My name is the Black Widow, and this is Hellcat," the redhead answered.

"Those are some messed up names you both got there, you're parents both must have been hippies," The british male agent remarked.

"Our real names are irrelevant Benjamin Dunn," Hellcat replied, not breaking her staring contest with agent William Brandt.

"How do you know our names?" Jane Carter inquired.

"Also irrelevant, are you ready to leave?" asked the Widow. Ethan Hunt looked to Brandt who was still watching Hellcat in disbelief.

Not knowing what other options were wise he grabbed his duffle bag, "Let's move out."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_Quinjet_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"So, this mission?" Jane wondered.

"You'll all be debriefed once we get to headquarters," Widow told her before returning her attention back to the controls laid out in front of her.

Brandt and Hellcat were having a heated argument in the back of the jet; she even punched him once hard in the shoulder when he refused to listen anymore.

Benji stood near the Black Widow, continuously asking all kinds of questions before she told him to shut it.

All the while Ethan sat quietly trying to assess the strange and new situation, so far he'd come up with one solid result, his team and him were about to dive into something that they'd never be able to come back up from.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_Helicarrier_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Agents, my name is Director Fury, welcome to SHEILD."

"SHIELD? I thought that was just a myth?" Benji immediately commented.

"Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Division is no myth Agent Dunn, we are a high functioning organization," Fury informed him.

"Who are all you people and when are we going to be debriefed on this mission?" Jane demanded.

Agent Hill stood up. "I am Agent Maria Hill; you've already met Director Fury, the Black Widow, and Hellcat. Finally you'll receive your mission in the conference room by Agent Coulson **(AN/I didn't want him to be dead, he's too much of a boss for that)**, if you would all follow me this way please."

**I was wondering how to introduce the other Avengers, so if you could give me some ideas that would be brilliant.**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	3. Bring Him Back

**If you've never seen Mission Impossible Ghost Protocol then that's were Ethan, Jane, Benji, and Brandt all come from. I didn't want to do a crossover though because not as many people read those.**

**Chapter 2- Bring Him Back**

Black Widow and Hellcat stood at attention in front of a man in a black suit until he acknowledged them with a nod.

Behind him was a table with the majority of the chairs occupied by various men. The two women took their seats leaving the IMF standing together.

"You're agent Coulson?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, let me introduce you to some people. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor, and Steve Rogers."

Realization hit them like a ton of bricks; these people were superheroes, the people who saved New York and the world.

"But where's the other bloke, the one with the bow and arrows?" Benji asked, then added, "And why's Hellcat with the Avengers, I don't remember seeing her on the news. I would have remembered someone that... umm... her."

"Agent Barton was called onto this case because of its delicate nature," Coulson explained.

"What kind of delicate nature is it exactly?" Jane wondered.

"Hawkeye was been kidnapped by a group of terrorists who we believe have compromised SHIELD. Only this room and the people in it now have not been neutralized. We have to move quickly to rescue Hawkeye. We aren't sure exactly what this group's plans are, and they haven't contacted Director Fury yet. Once you all leave the Helicarrier for the safe house you won't be able to contact anyone on the outside. Your assignment is to find Hawkeye and take down the terrorist group."

"I still don't see how Hellcat's involvement changes things, or even why _we_ are here for that matter," Ethan pointed out.

Hellcat looked him dead in the eyes as she said, "Because he's my brother, and I refuse to not be part of this operation. Who cares if I'm an Avenger or not? You're going on this mission and you aren't one either. The name is Auria Barton by the way, Ria for short."

"None of you have any ties to SHIELD either, Brandt excluded, which means they won't be expecting anyone besides the Avengers," Coulson informed them.

"What are Brandt's ties to SHIELD?" Jane asked.

"Clint's my brother as well," he answered looking up at his team, ashamed he hadn't shared this particular detail with them, but their expressions indicated that there were no hard feelings.

"Wait? Can we all back up here for a bit?" Benji asked innocently and received confused looks and nods. He then proceeded to turn to Tony Stark. "You're Tony bloody Stark, the amazing Iron Man! You're the most ingenious man to ever live! I cannot believe this right now. Can I check out some of your tech? It's too big of an opportunity to miss please? You're my favorite superhero; can I have your autograph? The people back at IMF will never believe me if I told them I met you without one, and the rest of you people," Benji rambled excitedly.

Everyone groaned as Tony smirked at them all. "Thank you, Benji is it? I know, I know, I'm amazing. A hero, that everyone looks up to and wants to be. Someone was telling me that cap here is one too but I'm just not seeing it yet," Tony stated, smirking cockily as per usual.

"That doesn't matter at all Tony because I just so happen to be the sexist Avenger," Natasha pointed out, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Amen to that," Tony muttered.

"Sorry Stark? What was that? I couldn't hear you," Natasha's tiny smile turned to a full-out smirk.

"Who cares if you're the sexist Avenger Natasha? I'm the sexist person in this place. Period," Ria quipped.

"Oh really? Because I was under the impression that it was me," Steve joked.

"Oh, please cap. You don't even come close, if anyone it's me," corrected Tony.

"Can someone explain to me what strange custom this is you mortals partake in?" Thor wondered, completely and utterly lost.

"It's quite simple, they're squabbling about who is the most good-looking," Bruce explained.

"Yeah, and it's definitely me sorry to disappoint those of you who thought different. But let's face it, it would be impossible to have a body better than _this_," Brandt joined in smoothly gesturing to his chest and down. They all continued on relentlessly until the other former IMF agents joined in as well.

"Children," Coulson warned causing them all to stop immediately. "Good, now all the information we have is on this flash drive. Romanoff, Stark, and Rogers have the lead on this." Everyone nodded and left for the jet.

"Barton? Brandt? Romanov? A word?" Coulson asked before they had gone out the door. They stood waiting patiently for him to continue.

"Bring him back agents," was all he said.

"Yes sir."

**Brandt's POV (Will)**

Walking to the Quinjet with my little sister and my brother's partner was a bit awkward to say the least.

"Why do you have different last names? I never thought to ask Clint," Agent Romanoff spoke suddenly, effectively snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Clint and Ria both wanted to protect Barney and I from people who might come after us because of their occupations. So then they took our mother's maiden name 'Barton'. That didn't really work out for them though," I answered before Ria could.

"It worked before Barney became a thief and you became an IMF agent," Ria muttered.

"I've got to say though Agent Romanoff, you look way better in person compared to the picture Clint showed me of you," I told her smirking.

"Natasha," she replied curtly.

My brother was absolutely smitten with this woman, and I could see why. She was gorgeous and incredibly dangerous, everything Clint wanted. Now he just has to man up already and actually _tell_ her how he feels, but too bad she'd probably kick his trash harshly.

Maybe _**I **_have a chance with her… Then I saw the way she glanced down to her hands at a photo clutched in a death grip of Clint. Never mind about having a snowball's chance in heck with Natasha.

**What do you think? Good? Ok? Awful Crap You Wish You Hadn't Read? Aweflippentasticness to an Extreme? Comment!**

** 1. Who should I pair Ria up with? 2. Should Brandt get someone too that isn't in the story yet too? 3. Why do you think the terrorists took only Clint?**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	4. The Devil Returns

**Hi! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 3- The Devil Returns**

**Clint's POV**

I woke up groggily, my head throbbing as if a Brazilian soccer team had trampled over it with their cleats still on.

Then, _just to make my already horrible headache worse, _some idiot decided it was a great idea to turn on an overhead light.

I was blinded for a moment and croaked out, "Turn down the lights okay Nat? I'm getting up."

"I'm sorry Agent Barton, but your little spider is not here," a malicious voice answered. _Loki._ "I bet you're wondering how you got here? You Misgaurdians are always focused on _how,_ and then what have you gained? Nothing. The thing you should be paying attention the understanding of motive, what drives others."

_Don't dignify this moron with a response, he's not worth it,_ I thought.

I looked at the door to my left where two guards stood at attention, great he probably has an army of brainwashed minions down here.

Eventually Loki moved out in front of me and I saw his tall form and snake-like eyes. Just seeing him made me feel the impulse to barf.

"You are here to lure the other Avengers to their deaths, along with those other mere mortals they called in, I think I heard them say something about your twins as well. Won't this be quite the celebration?"

"Stay away from my family!" I shouted angrily, thrashing against my restraints to strangle that slimly little-

"Or what? What can you possible do Clinton Barton? I no longer desire you as my personal minion. You had your uses before when I first invaded Earth but now your expendable. Maybe I shall make Agent Romanoff my new next in command, I bet she'd do splendidly," Loki sneered and I felt my heart shatter.

_Nat, he couldn't take Nat. If he did… _No, I thought as I clenched my jaw, _he couldn't have Natasha. _

_I wouldn't let him._

**Ok, this chapter was originally supposed to be longer but I lost the rest of my rough draft and I want to find it before I write anymore so it might take some time sorry!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	5. Love's a Maze

**Ria- Captain America (Steve Rogers)**

**Will- Jane Carter**

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time but you know how writers' block is. **

**Chapter 4- Love's a Maze**

**Will's POV**

I thought that the ride to the safe house in the Quinjet wouldn't be that awkward, but I was proven wrong. No one talked at all.

Natasha and Ria were busy flying, and everyone else only stared at one another daring for each other to break the silence first.

Of course, Ethan was that person. "So, what's the plan?" he asked no one in particular.

Tony shrugged, "Get Legolas back, blow some stuff up, and go home." The avengers all rolled their eyes simultaneously; this must have been a common occurrence.

Jane stepped in though. "I think Ethan was asking for some specifics Stark," she informed him.

Captain Rogers answered this time, "When we get to base we'll prep one or two of you to join the terrorist cell. We'll set up a control room where Stark and Benji can hack us into their mainframe. Then, after we've gathered enough intel we'll figure out a way to rescue Barton and shut down the cell."

I nodded to myself; this man was a great leader, just like Clint had said.

Clint, if I ever needed my obnoxious brother. Ever seen the mission together involving Cobalt, Jane and I have been getting a little more _close_. Nothing serious, considering what happened to Hanaway, but Clint and I would be able to help each other with women problems just like the good old days.

And I couldn't go to Ria, she'd just laugh at me.

Sighing I leaned back and closed my eyes, trying to get a few more Z's before we had to get to work.

**Steve's POV**

I took my time analyzing the newcomers, they seemed pleasant enough but Hunt was a leader and he wouldn't back down if he thought something should go differently. Jane seemed strong like Natasha but a bit more naïve and inexperienced.

Will was almost a carbon copy of Clint though. He was less stoic but the same sense of humor and held himself up like a man.

Of all the former-members of IMF though, Benji was the one I was most concerned with. He was brand new to the field and was obviously more equipped to deal with technician problems.

Then my gaze landed on Ria.

Wow, was she something else. Long blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, pretty gray eyes, and if I was being honest she's who Tony would describe as a 'Hot Babe.'

Of course she was an agent as well, a coworker, I reminded myself sternly. Nothing would happen between them, and after Peggy…

No, not going down that road ever again.

**Please give me suggestions! I have no idea what to do next and this chapter was really mushy!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


End file.
